Equestria Girls mini-game
The Equestria Girls mini-game is a dancing mini-game where the player gets the character to dance to a song by tapping the screen. It was teased during the summer of 2013 and was implemented for the [[Updates#Version 2.3 - Equestria Girls|Version 2.3 - Equestria Girls update]] on October 15th the same year. Gameplay Prior to the start of the game, the player is prompted to select one of six characters, and then choose an outfit. The game begins after a prompt on the game's mechanics. At the left-hand side of the top of the screen is a bar towards which icons will travel. There are three basic types of icons: purple horseshoes for a single tap, green horseshoes for a tap and hold, and yellow horseshoes for rapid tapping. The green and purple horseshoes can come alone or in pairs, which corresponds to a single finger tap or a two-fingered tap, respectively. The object is to tap the horseshoe as soon as it reaches the vertical bar. Depending on the timing, players can earn a "Perfect" or a "Good" for points. If the player misses a note it will darken and no points are earned. Earning 100% hits (either Perfect or Good) on a song will cause the character to finish the song with the last pose she made, ending the song with any other percentage will make her keep dancing just for a small moment. Scoring Characters After selecting a song, the player can choose to dance either as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, or Rainbow Dash. Each character will have a multiplier associated with them; picking the same character repeatedly will cause the multiplier to go down, thus encouraging players to dance with a variety of characters. The maximum multiplier a character can have is 4%, with the minimum being 0%. The character currently with the highest multiplier will always be the first to appear on the selection screen and will be dancing. However, a pony can only be chosen if the player has unlocked them in Ponyville. Additional points are awarded at the end of the game depending on how many Stars the pony currently has. Each star adds 2% for a total possible 10% of the dance's final score. Dance Partners As of a recent update, when connected to a social network you can now choose two of your frie nds to dance with, adding a 4% score boost each. If they haven't danced that dance yet, their character will be darkened. If both partners have danced before however, they also allow you to score "triple Perfects" during the dance (scoring a perfect hit on a note that both partners have a bar on their lines). Outfits Outfits are chosen after selecting a character. Each of the three parts are added together for an overall multiplier, with the maximum possible being 30% (the pony level bonus is displayed seperately) Notes During the song a player will earn points for every note hit correctly. The points earned depend on both the difficulty level of the song and whether it is a "Good" hit or a "Perfect" hit. The point total at the end of the song is before any character or outfit multipliers are applied. Those multipliers are applied in the next screen that shows a summary of how many notes were hit. Any fractions are rounded down. Songs * The Skip cost is fixed. (In first version of game it was going down proportionally to elapsed wait time.) Prizes Prizes are awarded if the cumulative score reaches a certain mark on the bar at the top of the screen. The bar used to reset at the end of the cycle, which is Friday at noon of every week, but this has been changed and points now roll over into the next week. Seasonal Decor (Pot of Gold, Huge Egg Basket, etc.) can be won if it is from a past holiday update. Please add your rewards here! First present (2,500 points) * Second present (~18,000 points) Low-cost decorations for Ponyville and Canterlot *tri-bush *Pot of gold Third present (~52,000 points) Medium-cost decorations for Ponyville and Canterlot *Large Pond Fourth present (~80,000 points) Each week, a pony is offered as an ultimate prize for playing the game. Almost any pony in the shop, both Canterlot and Ponyville, can be offered as prizes. You cannot win the ponies that you get in the balloon pop game, Princess Celestia, or certain ponies from holiday updates, such as Emerald Gem, Fire Chief, Cherry Berry, Noteworthy, etc. However, ponies from the Hearts and Hooves Day update, such as Lovestruck can be won. If you already have all the potential prize ponies, or if you are on your second run-through in that same cycle, a high-cost decoration will be offered in exchange. Note to editors: please add all ponies and decor you have received or have seen offered as a reward for this mini-game. Ponies Exclusives * Lightning Dust * Professor * Flash Sentry * Conductor Non-exclusive * Octavia * Minuette * Teacher's Pet * Aunt Orange * Pipsqueak * Lovestruck * Mr. Breezy * Twinkleshine * Aloe * Flim * Lyra Heartstrings * Diamond Tiara * Parish Nandermane * Princess Luna's Royal Guard * Fancypants * Lotus Blossom * Scootaloo * Apple Cobbler * Flam * Hoity Toity * Twist Decor * Unicorn Statue * Celestia Statue * Medium Pond * Large Pond * Picnick Table * Ice Sculpture Tips If you change the time and date stamp in setting of your device you can speed up the clock and not have to wait. Remember your starting date, for if you pass the upcoming Friday at noon, you will lose all progress as the bar will reset. If you win a pony before your time bar is up, you can continue playing and win a decoration as your final prize or skip to the next Friday (past noon) to reset the bar and have a pony as your prize again.(This might not work at first and can keep on trying, but by that doing this the chance of parasprites, changelings and removable object will get a higher rate. ) All prizes won when you are in future time in the game will stay as prizes when reset your device's time and date stamp. This is true when you are connected to the Internet and when you are not. Category:Mini Games